


Taruhan: TauHali version

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Taruhan [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taufan yang sedang bertaruh dengan Ice, memiliki rencana untuk memenangkan taruhan itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taruhan: TauHali version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayfzri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfzri/gifts).



> Isinya PWP Lagi. hahaha...Akhir-akhir ini nulis PWP mulu dah... hahaha maaf...  
> Lagipula ini fic permintaan seseorang yang untungnya sejak dulu pun memang ingin aku buat fic ini.
> 
> Disclaimer: Monsta.  
> udah ah malas nulis warning...  
> Warningnya udah pasti sama dengan cerita berating E sebelum-sebelumnya kok.  
> Plus... Seme!Upan, Uke!Hali. Aku memang agak bosan Seme!Hali dan Uke!Upan. /dihajar penggemarHaliTau
> 
> selamat membaca

Taufan melompat senang, entah kenapa dan bagaimananya seorang Halilintar mau menerima ajakannya pergi makan ke sebuah restouran yang ada di dalam sebuah hotel mewah. Halilintar, si kakak tergarangnya itu bahkan tanpa basa basi langsung menerima ajakan makan itu. Taufan melompat senang bukan hanya karena Halilintar menyetujui idenya, toh ia bisa menarik paksa kakaknya itu ke restouran yang ia maksudkan jika sang kakak menolak. Taufan senang, karena rencananya akan berjalan sedikit lancar. Ia dan Ice sedang bertaruh, dan ia sangat ingin memenangkan pertaruhan ini. Taufan merangkul lengan Halilintar yang hendak menyetir mobil pribadinya. Taufan akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya dengan cengiran setelah mendapat eskrim bertumpuk dikepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben Kak Hali mau aku ajak makan keluar."

"Restouran itu sejak dulu jadi salah satu target untuk aku kunjungi. Uangku sudah cukup terkumpul sekarang."

"..., kakak butuh teman untuk berhutang, ya? Iyalah..., aku bakal bayarin kakak kalau uang kakak kurang."

"Di, Diam!" Halilintar segera menancapkan gas. Taufan sedikit terdorong ke belakang lalu tertawa kecil. Melihat reaksi Halilintar yang tersipu serta rencana besarnya pada sang kakak, Taufan semakin tidak sabar.

Jarak restouran-hotel itu tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Sehingga waktu tempuh mereka dicapai tidak begitu lama. Taufan langsung saja merangkul lengan Halilintar lagi. Halilintar kembali ingin memukul adiknya itu, untungnya pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyelamatkan Taufan dari tumpukan es krim yang akan semakin bertumpuk. Taufan menarik Halilintar ke sebuah meja yang berada di pojok ruangan, ia memanggil pelayan untuk mengambilkan daftar menunya.

Halilintar memandang Taufan yang duduk di depannya seraya bertopang dagu. Taufan tersenyum pada sang pelayan yang membawakan buku menu, Taufan melihat-lihat sejenak menu makanannya, memesan, lalu memberikan daftar menu itu pada Halilintar. Halilintar menegakkan punggungnya lalu membaca daftar menu. Ia memesannya lalu memberikan daftar menu pada pelayan itu.

"Restouran di hotel itu memang mahal, ya." bisik Halilintar yang kembali menopang dagunya.

"Ya wajarlah, Kak Hali."

Mereka menunggu cukup lama dalam keheningan. Halilintar memandang Taufan yang mengamat-amati interior restouran-hotel itu. Ekspresi Taufan yang kagum membuat Halilintar ikut mengamat-amati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Halilintar tersenyum kecil, restouran kecil yang ada di hotel ini memiliki desain interior yang cukup romantis. Pantas saja beberapa teman kerja wanita Halilintar itu sempat mengajaknya pergi ke tempat ini. Namun, selama ini Halilintar hanya menolak, tentunya karena ia belum sanggup membayar saat itu.

Ia bukan seperti Taufan yang, entah karena keberuntungan atau memang hasil kerja kerasnya, kini menjadi seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar. Halilintar mau menerima ajakan sang adik kali ini pun, karena benar kata Taufan tadi, ia setidaknya bisa berhutang pada sang adik. Kalau boleh, ia ingin bicara kalau si adik harus membayar semua uang yang ia keluarkan untuknya sejak orang tua mereka meninggal. Halilintar tersenyum membayangkan Taufan yang mengeluh kecil, tapi pasti tetap akan membayarkannya. Namun, Halilintar tidak ingin melakukannya. Selama ini ia memang ikhlas menjalani perannya sebagai pengganti orang tua mereka.

Makanan mereka pun akhirnya datang.

"Aku ketoilet dulu. Makanannya jangan dimakan!" Halilintar berjalan menuju toilet yang berada agak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Taufan dengan segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Taufan mengeluarkan apa yang disimpan di sakunya, lalu menaburkannya pada minuman dan makanan Halilintar. Taufan mengaduknya sedikit lalu kembali menyimpan hal yang tadi ditaburkannya itu. Tak lama Halilintar kembali duduk di hadapannya. "Kau memakannya, hm?"

"Cu, cuma sesuap kok. Penasaran rasanya. Ini sebagai gantinya...." Bohong Taufan ketika Halilintar menyadari perubahan letak alat makannya. Taufan menjulurkan sesuap makanan yang dipesannya. Halilintar mendengus, membiarkan sesuapnya itu diambil oleh adiknya, toh ia pun mendapat gantinya. Taufan tersenyum memandang Halilintar yang menerima suapannya. Halilintar merona kecil lalu melanjutkan makannya. Taufan tersenyum puas melihat Halilintar memakan makanannya itu.

~…~…~…~

"T, Taufan...." Halilintar menggenggam lengan kemeja Taufan. Setelah makan, mereka memang pergi mengamat-amati hotel dahulu sebelum pulang. Taufan bilang untuk mencari penginapan terbaik bagi para tamu yang berkepentingan dengan perusahaannya. Taufan melirik Halilintar, wajahnya memerah, nafasnya pun tersengal. Taufan berpura-pura panik.

"Kau kenapa Kak Hali?" Tanyanya yang langsung mendekap Halilintar. Halilintar melenguh merasakan dekapan Taufan. Taufan merasakan libidonya naik akibat lenguhan kecil Halilintar itu.

"A, aku tak tahu..., panas...." Halilintar mendorong Taufan sedikit, ia menarik sedikit kemejanya, mencari udara malam yang mungkin mendinginkan tubuhnya. Taufan menjilat bibirnya, melihat reaksi Halilintar saat itu.

 _'Mengagumkan.'_ Batin Taufan. Taufan menggendong Halilintar dengan gaya bridal. "Kita menginap saja di sini, lah. Kakak lagi begini pasti gak bisa nyetir. Aku juga gak bisa manggil supirku untuk kemari."

"A.., aku tak bawa...."

"Ish, uang lagi kan? Aku yang bayar, Kak. Kakak gak usah khawatir masalah uang kalau ada aku!" Bentak Taufan, lalu berjalan menuju resepsionis hotel. Taufan mendudukan Halilintar di kursi tunggu sejenak. Taufan mengerling pada resepsionis yang ada di sana.

"Bos ternyata licik juga, ya." bisik sang resepsionis. Taufan tersenyum jahil. "Kamar anda sudah dipersiapkan sesuai dengan keinginan anda. Semoga anda menang."

"Thanks." Taufan mengambil kunci kamar dan memberikan uang sebagai uang tip pada sang resepsionis.

"Ce, cepatnya...." ucap Halilintar. Taufan memutar matanya.

"Kakak lupa status pekerjaanku?" Tanya Taufan yang langsung membawanya menuju lift. Halilintar melenguh panjang ketika Taufan mencubit pelan kaki Halilintar. Taufan meneguk liurnya. Ia masih harus bertahan dalam kepura-puraan ini hingga setidaknya ia berhasil masuk ke kamar hotel.

~…~…~…~

Halilintar mengernyit bingung, Taufan berada di atasnya dengan tatapan yang aneh menurutnya. Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba mendorong Taufan menjauh. Belum sampai tangan itu di bahu Taufan, Taufan sudah menangkapnya lebih dahulu, mencengkramnya agak kuat. Halilintar berusaha menarik tangannya sendiri, tetapi lemas pada tubuhnya membuatnya tak sanggup melepaskan cengkraman Taufan. Taufan membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya, mengecup dan menjilatnya sensual. Halilintar tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi lain, ia melenguh ketika Taufan melakukan ciuman kecil pada tangannya itu. Tangan Taufan yang bebas mulai membuka pakaian kakaknya itu. Wajah Taufan turun mendekati telinga kiri Halilintar.

"Panas kan, Kak Hali?" Bisiknya. Halilintar melenguh panjang. Hangatnya udara yang dihembuskan Taufan menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya, semakin membuatnya lemas. Halilintar mencoba mencerna ucapan Taufan, saat itulah ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Taufan.

"Ka, kau..., kau penyebabnya..., Hnnngh!" Halilintar memejamkan matanya. Kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celana itu digenggam lembut oleh Taufan. Taufan terkekeh.

"Kalau iya, Kak Hali mau ngapain?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap lembut apa yang digenggamnya itu.

Halilintar melenguh panjang, tapi tangannya yang lemas berusaha meninju Taufan. Taufan menangkap tangan kakaknya itu lalu meremas kejantanan yang masih berbalut celana itu. Halilintar memekik panjang, ia terus mengerang seiring dengan remasan pada kemaluannya yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Halilintar menggelepar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taufan. Taufan akhirnya melepaskan kakaknya itu.

Halilintar berusaha kabur saat itu, ia mendudukan diri dengan susah payah. Namun, Taufan segera menyadari itu dan langsung mencegahnya. Ia memeluk Halilintar dari belakang, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di telinga Halilintar. Membuat Halilintar mendesah dan tubuhnya lagi-lagi tak mau bereaksi sesuai dengan pemikirannya. Halilintar merasakan Taufan melepaskan kemejanya, angin dingin dari pendingin ruangan itu membuat tubuh Halilintar semakin bergairah.

"Le, lepas..., hnngh..., lepaskan aku Fan...." Taufan berdecak, ia justru meraba-raba dada sang kakak. Halilintar menengadah lalu melenguh kenikmatan.

"Mana mungkin. Reaksi tubuh kakak begitu menggiurkan. Kalau tadi aku menaburkan semuanya, apa yang terjadi padamu, ya?"

"Haaaanggh!" Halilintar memekik panjang, ia menggenggam tangan Taufan yang menarik kedua putingnya. Halilintar berusaha membuat Taufan melepaskan putingnya yang terasa sakit sekaligus nikmat. Taufan melepaskan puting kakaknya, ia pun langsung menarik tubuh Halilintar kembali terbarik di ranjang.

"Padahal sudah seperti ini..., tapi tangan kakak tetap mengganggu, ya." Ucap Taufan yang mencengkram kedua tangan Halilintar.

"Ka, Kau yang membua..., Aaaahnn!!" pekik Halilintar ketika putingnya dijilat dan digigit kecil oleh Taufan. Kedua tangannya yang lemas dan dicengkram itu membuat Halilintar tidak lagi bisa berontak bebas. Taufan melepaskan dirinya sejenak, ia menindih tubuh Halilintar lalu mengambil tali panjang yang tersembunyi di bawah bantal. Bantal itu pun disingkirkan dari kepala Halilintar. Halilintar tidak bisa mendorong tubuh Taufan di atasnya, tubuhnya semakin lemas. Taufan mengikat kedua tangan Halilintar ke kepala ranjang. Membuat Halilintar meringis karena kuatnya ikatan yang dibuat adiknya itu. Taufan menarik dirinya, tetapi tetap memandang Halilintar yang wajahnya kian memerah.

"Kenapa kakak tidak menyerah saja sih?"

"AAAHN!" Taufan mencubit lalu memelintir puting Halilintar. Kaki Halilintar bergerak mendorong, meski sangat lemah.

"Tubuh kakak kan sudah aku buat agar menginginkan ini." Ucap Taufan yang terus memainkan puting Halilintar. Halilintar hanya mengerang, kedua tangannya yang terikat bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, perkataan Taufan benar adanya. Pikirannya memang menolak dengan keras, tetapi tubuhnya terlihat mulai menikmati permainan Taufan. Apalagi desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya menunjukkan bahwa Halilintar menikmatinya.

"Ke, kenapa, Fan? Aaannhhh!" Halilintar membanturkan kepalanya ke ranjang, Taufan kembali menggunakan mulutnya untuk bermain di dadanya. "A, aku tahu..., a, aku banyak sa..., Hmmph!"

Taufan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Halilintar untuk berbicara lagi. Namun, sepertinya Halilintar masih ingin berbicara. Taufan menarik dirinya, darah sedikit menetes dari mulutnya. Taufan mengusap bibirnya dan tersenyum penuh kepuasan, memang inilah kakak pertamanya itu. Halilintar, masih dengan nafas yang tersengal, tersenyum seolah mendapat kemenangan. "Ah, kakak ini."

Taufan kembali meremas kemaluan sang kakak yang masih tersembunyi. Halilintar memekik seraya berusaha menarik dirinya ke atas, mencoba menjauhi remasan Taufan. Taufan merebahkan sedikit badannya, tapi masih meremas kemaluan sang kakak. Taufan mengambil dagu Halilintar dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Menggigit lagi, akan aku hancurkan ini, kak."

Halilintar pasrah, Taufan kembali mencium bibirnya. Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya merasakan lidah Taufan yang menyentuh lidahnya. Rasanya aneh, tapi membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi. Halilintar membalas belaian lidah Taufan pada lidahnya itu. Merasakan balasan dari Halilintar membuat Taufan ingin tersenyum. Taufan membelit lidah Halilintar dan sedikit menghisapnya. Halilintar mengerang tertahan, aliran nafasnya yang sudah menipis, terasa semakin menipis. Halilintar menggerakan tangannya, berusaha menghentikan Taufan dari tindakan yang mungkin membunuhnya itu.

Taufan terkekeh, ia berhenti menghisap dan mengajak Halilintar bergulat lidah. Mereka bergulat sangat panas, sampai-sampai saliva mereka berdua mengalir keluar dari kedua sudut mulut Halilintar. Halilintar ternyata cukup mahir memainkan lidahnya, tapi Taufan punya suatu cara lebih untuk memenangkannya. Halilintar melepas paksa ciuman itu dan mendesah kenikmatan akibat remasan pada alat kemaluannya itu.

Halilintar terlihat seperti menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketika Taufan melepas semua sentuhannya. Halilintar mengerang kecewa, nafsunya sudah mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Halilintar terus mengerang, mencoba menggoda Taufan. Taufan memandang Halilintar yang sangat menggoda di bawahnya itu. Taufan menjilat bibirnya sensual, dua aliran saliva yang mengalir di pipi , wajah merah, nafas tersengal, peluh berkucuran. Taufan mendadak teringat sesuatu.

Ia bergerak menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, membuat Halilintar semakin mengerang protes. Namun, erangan  protes itu langsung berhenti ketika Taufan kembali berada di atasnya dan memperlihatkan beberapa benda di tangannya. Halilintar meneguk liurnya. Taufan terkekeh melihat reaksi tegang Halilintar. Taufan memposisikan kaki Halilintar agar ia mudah melihat dan menjangkau gundukan di antara kaki Halilintar. Taufan mengambil salah satu alat yang tadi diletakannya di samping badan Halilintar. Halilintar menggeleng.

"Ja, jangan gunakan...."

"Aaaah, tapi kakak pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap Taufan seraya menyalakan alat itu. Bunyi getar merasuk ke telinga Halilintar. Halilintar berusaha menutup kakinya tetapi di tahan oleh tangan Taufan. Halilintar menggeleng kuat seraya memohon agar Taufan tidak melakukannya.

"AAAARRRGGHK!!" Pekik Halilintar sekuat ia mampu. Kemaluannya distimulasi oleh getaran yang cukup kuat, sangat kuat baginya.

Halilintar menggelepar, kesakitan dan juga kenikmatan. Kemaluannya yang masih terbalut celana begitu sesak dan perih akibat tergesek oleh kain yang juga sedikit bergetar karena alat yang dipegang Taufan itu. Taufan menjilat bibirnya lagi, menaikan level getaran itu. Reaksi yang mengagumkan keluar dari Halilintar. Halilintar menaikan punggungnya dan menekan bagian pinggangnya ke bawah, tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri. Taufan ikut menurunkan alatnya, berusaha tetap memberi stimulasi yang levelnya kembali dinaikkan. Halilintar kembali menjatuhkan punggungnya dan memekik kuat. Taufan mematikan alatnya.

"Ah, celana kakak basah." ucap Taufan dan mulai melepaskan kaitan celana dan membuka risletingnya. Halilintar mendengus sebal.

"I, itu..., yang aku..., ingin katakan." Ucap Halilintar disela-sela nafasnya. Taufan terkekeh, ia menurunkan celana kakaknya dan membebaskan 'Halilintar kecil'.

Halilintar merona melihat Taufan yang menjilat bibirnya sensual, seolah siap memakan 'diri kecilnya' yang lemas setelah mengalami orgasme. Taufan mengambil alat yang lain, bentuknya seperti telur burung puyuh dengan tali yang menyambungkannya dengan remote kecil, dan sebuah lotion. Ia melumuri alat itu dan dua jarinya dengan lotion itu. Halilintar tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan Taufan saat itu, kabut nafsu dan posisi Taufan saat itu tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melihat jelas.

"Tahan sedikit, Kak Hali." Kekeh Taufan dan langsung memasukan kedua jarinya yang terlumur lotion itu ke dalam satu-satunya lubang Halilintar itu.

Halilintar memekik, terkejut dan kesakitan. Lubang ketatnya dimasuki secara paksa oleh kedua jari Taufan yang cukup berisi. Halilintar membenturkan kepalanya, ketika Taufan menambah satu jari lagi dari tangannya yang lain lalu melebarkan paksa lubangnya selebar-lebarnya. Halilintar sangat kesakitan hingga ia menangis. Namun, Taufan tidak menghentikan tindakannya dan terus membuka lubang Halilintar. Setelah dirasa cukup terbuka, Taufan menarik salah satu tangannya, mengambil benda berbentuk telur puyuh itu dan perlahan memasukannya ke dalam lubang Halilintar. Taufan menggerakan benda itu dengan sedikit menekan dinding rektum Halilintar.

"Aaaahhnn!!" Taufan diam. Halilintar juga ikut diam, dengan wajah merona menahan malu. Erangan kenikmatan yang tak terkira itu keluar secara tak sengaja dari mulut Halilintar. Taufan menekan benda itu ke dinding rektum itu lagi. Erangan kenikmatan lagi-lagi meluncur. Taufan perlahan mengeluarkan keseluruh jarinya, membiarkan benda itu menempel di dinding rektum yang membuat Hali mengerang kenikmatan. "A, apa..., itu tadi?"

"Titik kelemahanmu."

"Bu, bukan..., ta, tapi yang kau tinggalkan, kkhh...." Halilintar menggeliat tak nyaman karena bagian dalam tubuhnya terasa mengganjal. Taufan mengambil remote kecil itu.

"Oh, ini?" Taufan menyalakan alat itu. Halilintar memekik, titik kelemahannya mendadak dibenturkan oleh sesuatu yang bergetar. Halilintar menggelepar, ketika Taufan tak ragu-ragu menaikan skala getarannya setinggi mungkin.

"Aaaah!! Nghaaaa!! Tauu... Fhaaaan!!" Halilintar menggerakan kakinya, berusaha menendang Taufan. Taufan dengan mudah menangkapnya dan menahannya agak tidak bergerak liar. Halilintar mengerang, ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan-ke kiri, badannya pun ikut bergerak, tak kuat menahan ransangan kenikmatan langsung dari dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Oh, 'Kak Hali kecil' bangun lagi." Ucap Taufan ketika melihat kemaluan sang kakak yang kembali tegak. Taufan menahan kedua lutut Halilintar agar terus membuka dan membuatnya mudah melihat kemaluan Halilintar yang kembali menantang. Taufan merunduk dan mencium puncak kemaluan Halilintar.

"Hyaaaahhnn!!" Halilintar melengkungkan punggungnya ketika Taufan mencium ujung kemaluannya.

Taufan tiba-tiba memandang benda lain yang juga berada di samping tubuh Halilintar. Taufan melepaskan kedua cengkraman tangannya lalu mengambil benda itu, ia menindih tubuh Halilintar dan mencium bibir Halilintar lagi. Taufan mencium sembari menurunkan skala getaran dalam anus Halilintar. Halilintar terlihat mulai tenang dan balas mencium Taufan dengan penuh gairah.

Taufan menempelkan dua benda seperti plaster yang terhubung dengan kabel dan remote kecil itu tepat di atas puting Halilintar yang telah menegang itu. Setelahnya, Taufan mencubit kedua puting Halilintar itu, membuat Halilintar mengerang tertahan dan sedikit terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang agak dingin menyentuh putingnya itu. Halilintar melepas paksa ciuman mereka. Putingnya bergetar dan terasa seperti disetrum aliran listrik kecil oleh alat yang ditempelkan Taufan itu.

"Tauuu..., fwwwaaan!!" Desah Halilintar, tangannya bergerak mungkin ingin menyentuh putingnya yang distimulasi oleh benda itu. Taufan terkekeh.

"Iya kak Hali?"

"Ke, napaah?"

"Hng? Aku kan sudah bilang kakak tanyanya nanti saja. Oke, cintaku?" Taufan mencium pipi Halilintar.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk kecil. Taufan menaikan skala getaran di puting dan lubang Halilintar dua kali, lalu menahan lutut Halilintar yang mulai menggeliat kenikmatan. Taufan menjilat bagian dalam paha Halilintar dengan gerakan sesual, Halilintar menggeliat keenakan, ia bahkan menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang terasa kering meski saliva telah melumuri bibirnya itu. Taufan mengigit paha itu tiba-tiba, lalu menghisapnya, memunculkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Taufan menjilat sejenak hasil penandaannya lalu beralih menandai paha Halilintar yang satu lagi. Setelah puas bermain di paha Halilintar, mulut Taufan menuju kemaluan sang kakak, begitu mencapainya ia mencium puncak kemaluan sang kakak. Halilintar menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya membelak, lidahnya sedikit terjulur, punggungnya pun melengkung merasakan ciuman dan jilatan kecil Taufan pada puncak batang kemaluannya itu.

"Ufffwwwaaannn!! Aaahnng..., henti..., khaaan!!""

Taufan tertawa kecil, ia justru semakin menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menyelimuti batang kemaluan sang kakak dengan mulutnya. Ia melumuri batang kemaluan sang kakak dengan salivanya, lalu mengigit-gigit kecil puncak kemaluan sang kakak dan  menghisapnya sekuat tenaga sebagai penghabisan. Taufan menambah kekuatannya pada lutut Halilintar yang mulai bergerak liar, supaya tidak bergerak berlebihan. Taufan menempelkan giginya pada batang kemaluan sang kakak lalu mengeluar masukan kemaluan sang kakak ke dalam mulutnya.

Taufan menambah kecepatannya ketika desahan Halilintar semakin tak teratur dan kemaluannya berdenyut begitu kuat di mulutnya. Taufan tahu, Halilintar akan segera datang. Apalagi dengan desahan Halilintar yang memintanya untuk melepaskan mulutnya dari kemaluan Halilintar. Taufan kini hanya mengulum puncak kemaluan Halilintar saja, ia menjilat lubang kecil di puncak kemaluan itu lalu menghisapnya kuat, ia terus melakukannya secara berulang.

"A, Aku..., Ma, mau...." mendengar itu, Taufan langsung menghisap puncak kemaluan Halilintar sekuatnya. Halilintar tak tahan lagi menahan hormonnya yang mendesak keluar juga ditarik keluar oleh Taufan. Halilintar memekik panjang, meneriakan nama Taufan. Pandangannya memutih untuk beberapa saat. Halilintar jatuh kelelahan, ia memandang Taufan yang wajahnya berlepotan cairan hormonnya. Halilintar membelakan matanya ketika matanya mulai kembali fokus dan melihat Taufan menenggak cairan hormonnya itu.

"Manis." Gumam Taufan seraya membersihkan cairan di wajahnya itu.

"Me, men..., jijik..., an..., ke, kenapa..., kau... te, telan itu?" Tanya Halilintar disela deru nafasnya. Taufan memutar matanya, melirik ke arah lain. Halilintar kesal dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Taufan dengan kakinya.

"Aku memang pengen aja Kak Hali." Ucap Taufan yang kembali menunduk. Ia menjilat dua bola yang menggantung di antara kemaluan dan lubang Halilintar itu. Halilintar mengerang, tangannya mulai bergerak, kakinya bahkan memberontak kasar di cengkraman Taufan

"Cu, cukup, hnngh, cukup Taufan!!" Erang Hali.

"Ah, ka...."

"Ce, cepat masuki aku." pinta Hali dengan wajah yang merona sangat.

"Ha?" Pikiran Taufan mendadak melambat. Halilintar semakin kesal, ia menarik tubuhnya sedikit, mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya itu dengan giginya. Taufan yang sempat terpaku, mendadak terkejut melihat tindakan Halilintar. Merasa sedikit aman untuk melepaskannya, Taufan menarik nafasnya dan akhirnya membantu melepaskan ikatan tangan Halilintar. Halilintar langsung memeluk Taufan.

"A, aku tak sanggup bermain lagi..., hnngh..., masuki aku Taufan..., aaah..., masuki aku."

"Eh? jadi kakak, nih? Yang pengen sekarang...." goda Taufan. Halilintar mengerang frustasi, Taufan ternyata mematikan getaran pada alat-alat yang tepasang di tubuhnya.

"Hha..., aagh..., iyaaah...." Halilintar menurunkan tangannya dari leher Taufan, meraih kancing kemeja Taufan. Taufan menarik Halilintar untuk duduk di depannya

"Baiklah, lepaskan semua pakaianku, Kak Hali." Perintah Taufan. Halilintar merona hebat, dengan tangan bergetar ia membuka kancing kemeja Taufan satu persatu. Taufan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lubang Halilintar yang masih tertanam vibrator itu. Ditekannya perlahan dengan dua jari, tapi ia tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Halilintar berhenti dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Taufan. "Kakak tidak mau aku masuki?"

"Ka, kalau..., begitu..., jangan main la..., Aaaahhnn." Vibrator dalam lubangnya kembali bergetar, entah karena posisinya sedang menungging seperti ini membuat Halilintar merasa getaran itu begitu intens menggetarkan titik kenikmatannya.

"Ish, itu terlalu mudah untukmu, Kak." Ucap Taufan yang kembali menekan lubang Halilintar.

Halilintar menjulurkan lidahnya, rasa nikmat yang luar biasa kembali menghampirinya. Namun, Halilintar sudah tak tahan dengan permainan adiknya itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semua ini dan juga mendengar alasan Taufan. Meski ia sepertinya sedikit tahu soal alasan adiknya itu. Halilintar menurunkan kemeja Taufan yang ternyata tidak memakai dalaman sehingga memoerlihatkan dada bidang Taufan dan perut model roti tawar dengan sedikit sobekan yang baru terbentuk sedikit.

Halilintar merona ketika tangannya beralih ke bagian celana adiknya itu. Celana adiknya itu sudah menggembung sedemikian rupa. Hali meneguk liurnya, mencoba membayangkan ukuran Taufan kecil dengan ukuran diri kecilnya itu. Kedua tangan Taufan menyusup ke ketiak Halilintar secara tiba-tiba dan mengangkatnya hingga Halilintar dalam posisi berdiri menggunakan lutut.

"Ta, Taufan! A, aku belum..., Aaahhn. Hen..., Ti..., Khaaanhhn...." Halilintar menggenggam rambut Taufan, menariknya sedikit agar Taufan melepaskan kejantanannya dari kuluman Taufan. Tangan Taufan beralih memeluk pinggang Hali dan kembali menekan lubang anus Hali dengan tempo cepat. Halilintar memukul kepala Taufan. Kekehan Taufan terdengar, ia membantu Halilintar untuk duduk di depannya.

"Hali kecil menggoda sih." Ucap Taufan seraya menyentil kejantanan Halilintar di depannya.

Halilintar meringis sebal, ia kembali menungging dan mulai membuka celana yang dikenakan Taufan. Taufan terkekeh seraya menyentuh dan menggerakan bola di belakang kejantanan Halilintar dengan jari kakinya, sesekali ia menjepit kejantanan Halilintar diantara jempol kaki dan telunjuk kakinya dan menggerakannya. Halilintar harus bersusah payah untuk membuka sarang yang menyembunyikan ‘Taufan kecil’ itu karena permainan Taufan padanya. Taufan mengangkat dagu Halilintar ketika Halilintar terdiam ketika melihat ‘Taufan kecil’ yang sudah bebas dan begitu tegak.

"Mau ini di mulutmu dulu? Atau langsung di anusmu?" Bisik Taufan. Halilintar menggerakan kepalanya, melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Taufan. Taufan menghela nafas dan bersiap memasukan dirinya pada Halilintar, tapi Halilintar melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia duga. Taufan melenguh kenikmatan, kakinya gemetar seperti sedang dialiri suatu yang tak kasat mata. Taufan mencengkram seprei dan memajukan dada bidangnya. "Hoo..., oh..., Kakak na..., nakal juga..., yha..., hnngh."

Halilintar tak peduli, ia memainkan bola di bawah kejantanan Taufan dengan tangannya sembari berusaha memanjakan kejantanan Taufan dengan mulutnya. Halilintar berusaha meniru apa yang ia rasakan ketika Taufan melakukan hal ini padanya tadi. Halilintar mengerang tertahan, ketika sesuatu yang tertanam ditubuhnya ditarik perlahan oleh Taufan, dalam keadaan masih bergetar. Halilintar memejamkan matanya, berusaha fokus memanjakan milik adiknya itu.

Benda dalam lubangnya akhirnya keluar. Halilintar mengerang kecewa, tapi ia tetap berusaha memanjakan Taufan. Taufan menempelkan benda yang masih bergetar itu ke lubang Halilintar tanpa memasukannya lagi, membuat lubang itu membuka menutup ingin melahap benda itu lagi. Taufan melenguh panjang ketika Halilintar menjilat ujung diri kecilnya dan sedikit menekannya, mungkin sebagai balasan karena tingkah menggodanya.

Taufan mematikan dan melempar benda itu ke sembarang arah. Taufan mencengkram rambut Halilintar dan menekan kepalanya. Halilintar terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari adiknya itu, apalagi Taufan kembali menarik dan mendorong kepalanya hingga kepala kejantanan sang adik menyentuh kerongkongannya dan membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Terima dan telan, kakakku tersayang...." bisik Taufan.

Halilintar membelakan matanya saat Taufan menekan kepalanya dan cairan hangat keluar memenuhi mulutnya juga membuatnya tersedak. Air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Halilintar, ia berusaha menelan cairan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. Halilintar mencengkram paha Taufan ketika berusaha menelan cairan sang adik. Taufan menyusupkan tangannya ke ketiak Halilintar lagi dan membantunya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Air mata masih mengalir di sudut mata Halilintar.

Taufan merasa sedikit iba. "Maaf."

"Ta.., Tak apa...." ucap Halilintar sedikit serak. Taufan mencium Halilintar, menjelajahi rongga mulut Halilintar untuk membersihkan mulut Halilintar karena cairannya. Halilintar memeluk Taufan, membiarkan sang adik membersihkan mulutnya. Halilintar tidak tahu, kalau Taufan pun mempersiapkan hal lain saat itu. "HNNNGH!"

Halilintar mencakar punggung Taufan, jari-jemari Taufan mendadak melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Tak hanya dua, tapi tiga sekaligus dalam satu sentakan. Halilintar membelakkan matanya, ia hampir melepas ciumannya dengan Taufan seandainya tangan Taufan yang bebas tidak menahan belakang kepalanya, Taufan menemukan dan menekan titik kenikmatannya dengan kuat dan cepat. Jari-jari kaki Hali menekuk menahan rasa kenikmatan yang menderanya.

Meski hanya sebentar, karena Taufan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya itu. Halilintar mendadak kecewa. Taufan memperbaiki posisi Halilintar agar ia berdiri dengan lututnya. Halilintar sedikit bingung dengan tindakan Taufan tapi ia biarkan karena permainan lidah Taufan kembali memabukannya. Kekehan Taufan dimulutnya membuat Halilintar merasa was-was. Halilintar kembali membelakan matanya, kali ini ia berhasil melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aaahk..., aahk...." Halilintar mencengkram bahu Taufan dengan erat. "Ke, keluarkan! Sa..., kit. Aaahk...."

"Hei, sssh..., bertahanlah sedikit, kak. Tadi..., katanya mau..., aku masuki...." Ucap Taufan seraya menurunkan pinggang Halilintar, membantu lubang Halilintar melahap kejantanannya. Halilintar menangis, lubangnya seperti terkoyak, pinggulnya seperti terbelah dua. Halilintar mendadak takut, bagaimana kalau lubang anusnya tak bisa merenggang lagi ketika baru mencapai setengah dari diri kecil Taufan, ia tidak mau dirinya robek.

"Be, berhenti..., aaakhh..., ti, tidak akan mu, muaat... hhaaakkkh...."

"Ssshh, diamlah kak. Muat, kok."

"Bo, bodoh..., a..., aku..., aku bisa terbelah! Berhenti!  AAARGH!" Halilintar kembali mengalirkan air matanya. Pinggul dan lubang anusnya benar-benar terasa sakit, lubangnya bahkan berdenyut ingin menutup. Taufan menjilat air mata Halilintar dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Lihat..., kakak bisa, kan?" Bisik Taufan. Halilintar masih merasa lemas, Taufan merebahkan punggung sang kakak perlahan. Halilintar mencengkram lagi pundak Taufan. Sedikit meringis akibat gerakan di lubangnya yang masih belum terbiasa. Taufan terlihat menunggu hingga Halilintar terbiasa.

"Ta..., Taufan...."

"Udah siap?" Halilintar mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia memang sudah menunggu hal seperti ini. Halilintar hanya tak menyangka Taufan memiliki kejantanan yang lebih besar darinya dan sanggup membuat dirinya merasa terkoyak. Beruntungnya Taufan tidak mengoyaknya. "Baiklah, aku bergerak, Kak Hali."

"Uuuhk...." keluh Halilintar saat Taufan memulai gerakannya. Taufan terus menusuknya tak tentu arah, ia memang sedikit kehilangan arah menemukan titik kenikmatan Halilintar yang sempat ditemuinya menggunakan jari-jarinya tadi. Halilintar mengerang sakit dan tidak puas ia akhirnya mendorong tubuh Taufan, menghentikan gerakan Taufan. "Ya, yang..., bhenar donk, Fhan...."

"Aku bener, kok!" Bela Taufan

 Halilimtar mendorong tubuh Taufan karena kesal. Taufan akhirnya jatuh terlentang, bersamaan dengan suara desahan kenikmatan dari Halilintar. Taufan diam sejenak. Memandang Halilintar yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Taufan tersenyum dan langsung menggenggam pinggul Halilintar.

Halilintar melepas satu tangannya berusaha menghentikan Taufan, tapi gerakan Taufan lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Halilintar kembali menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan, tusukan ‘Taufan kecil’ pada titik kenikmatannya jauh lebih kuat daripada tusukan jari Taufan. Taufan bahkan tidak berhenti dan terus menggerakan Halilintar layaknya sedang memompa angin.

"HNNGAAAAAHHHN!" Halilintar tak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Gerakan Taufan semakin cepat ketika menggerakan pinggangnya naik dan turun. Halilintar menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan di dada Taufan, ia memandang wajah Taufan yang menjilat bibirnya sensual. Terlihat begitu menikmati perbuatannya pada sang kakak, tapi juga ada sorot letih di matanya.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba membuat dirinya bergerak seirama dengan 'pompaan’ Taufan, agar Taufan sedikit terbantu. Taufan melenguh kenikmatan, Halilintar yang mulai membantu gerakannya justru membuat Taufan semakin merasakan nikmat pada kejantanannya yang dijepit oleh lubang hangat yang tiba-tiba semakin sempit. Taufan memompa Halilintar lebih cepat lagi dan Halilintar terus berusaha menyamakan pergerakan Taufan itu.

Taufan merasa gerakan Halilintar akhirnya seirama dengan gerakannya, ia kini memandang wajah Halilintar yang terlihat begitu nikmat, lalu memandang kejantanan sang kakak yang menantangnya. Melihat kejantanan itu, Taufan melepas salah satu tangannya dan langsung meremas kejantanan Halilintar, ia bahkan menutup jalur keluar Halilintar dengan ibu jarinya.

Halilintar memekik kesakitan, lubangnya pun berkontraksi dan meremas kejantanan Taufan yang sudah begitu besar dan keras itu. Halilintar berhenti bergerak, ia memukul dada Taufan. Taufan semakin mengeratkan remasannya juga tekanan pada ujung kejantanan Halilintar. Halilintar mengerang sakit, ia beralih ketangan Taufan yang meremas kejantanannya itu, berusaha melepaskan jari jemari Taufan.

"Kakak gak boleh keluar sebelum aku keluar." Ucap Taufan. Dengan satu tangan, Taufan kembali memposisikan Halilintar untu terbaring di ranjang.

"Uuuggh! Sa, sakiiit!" Keluh Halilintar karena kejantanannya yang diremas oleh Taufan.

Taufan menjilat bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menggerakan pinggulnya dan langsung menghajar kembali titik kenikmatan Halilintar. Halilintar memekik antara nikmat dan sakit. Taufan bergerak cepat, kejantanan sang kakak dalam genggamannya itu terasa semakin kuat berdenyut menandakan sang kakak hampir datang untuk ketiga kalinya.

Gerakan Taufan yang semakin cepat dan dalam membuat perut Halilintar semakin melilit karena jalur keluar kenikmatannya itu tertahan. Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya dan beralih memeluk tengkuk Taufan. Mencoba bertahan hingga sang adik datang di dalam tubuhnya, agar ia pun bisa datang dengan lega.

"Ughh..., Kak Haliii...."

Halilintar membelak dan terus mendesah panjang, aliran yang panas dan begitu deras memasuki dan memenuhi rongga perutnya hingga Halilintar merasa perutnya begitu penuh. Halilintar kembali mendesah panjang karena ia pun akhirnya diperbolehkan keluar oleh yang punya kuasa saat itu. Halilintar melepas pelukannya pada tengkuk Taufan dan mengelus perutnya. "Haagh..., ra, rasanya seperti sedang mengandung anakmu, uh..., anak kita...."

Taufan merona mendengarnya.

~…~…~…~

"Jadi..., kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku tahu aku banyak salah padamu, Fan. Tapi..., tidak seperti ini juga membalasnya...." Halilintar menunduk, memandang air hangat yang menyelimuti sebagaian tubuhnya. Taufan tadi sedikit bertanggung jawab dan mengeluarkan serta membersihkan bagian dalam tubuh Halilintar yang terkotori oleh cairan miliknya. Kini mereka sedang berendam bersama dalam sebuah bathup yang sebenarnya hanya muat satu orang itu. Taufan yang ada di belakang Halilintar langsung memeluk Halilintar.

"Aku kesal karena kakak tidak menyadari perasaanku." Ucap Taufan.

"Bodoh! Aku tahu kau suka padaku. Aku tahu..., Aku pun menyukaimu..., tapi...."

"Hhnggh..., aku senang perasaanku ternyata bersambut. Hahaha, pantas tadi kakak sedikit nakal. Aah..., juga aku sedang bertaruh dengan Ice."

"Bertaruh?"

"Iya..., taruhannya gak gitu gede sih. Tapi, menarik."

"Menarik apanya?"

"Ya..., menarik karena kalau menang aku mendapatkan orang yang aku sukai. Dan memang..., aku mendapatkanmu Kak Hali." Halilintar merona dan memukul kaki Taufan. Taufan tertawa kecil. "Kalau kak Hali gak mau nerima pun tak apa..., biarlah aku kalah dari Ice. Tapi setidaknya aku pernah melakukan ini bersamamu Kak Hali..., ah seperti one night stand ya...."

"Takkan kubiarkan."

"Eh? Apanya Kak Hali?"

"Takkan kubiarkan ini jadi one night stand! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab karena sudah 'menghamili' kakakmu ini!" pekik Halilintar dengan wajah yang begitu memerah. Taufan diam tak berkutik untuk sejenak, ia lalu memeluk perut Halilintar.

"Emang kakak bisa hamil? Terima kasih kak...." ucap Taufan lalu menyerang tengkuk Halilintar dengan ciumannya.

"Tu, tunggu aku masih...."

"Foreplay aja kok." Bisik Taufan lembut.

Taufan mencium leher bagian belakang kakaknya itu, mencium lalu membuka mulutnya dan mulai menjilati tengkuk Halilintar itu. Halilintar melenguh nikmat. Tak lama Taufan mengambil dagu Halilintar lalu membawanya menoleh ke belakang. Halilintar memandang mata biru Taufan yang menenangkannya. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya, menerima ciuman Taufan yang lembut.

Tangan Taufan tidak hanya diam ketika mulut mereka beradu satu sama lain. Tangan Taufan meluncur menuju dada Halilintar. Memainkan sejenak puting yang mulai kembali tegak itu, lalu turun menelusuri perut Halilintar yang berbentuk. Taufan menekan pusar Halilintar lalu melingkarinya sejenak, ingin melihat reaksi tak nyaman dari pasangannya itu.

Tangan Taufan kembali turun menuju kejantanan sang kakak yang baru mulai terbangun. Diremasnya sedikit kejantanan itu, cukup hingga membuat kejantanan sang kakak mulai kembali tegak. Taufan melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia turun dari bath up lalu kembali masuk ke dalam bath up dengan posisi kini menghadap Halilintar.

"Fan...." panggil Halilintar.

"Iya kak?"

"Foreplay aja kan?" Tanya Halilintar agak khawatir. Posisinya saat ini sama dengan posisi ketika Taufan akan memasukinya tadi. Taufan tertawa kecil.

"Iya, Kak. Janji deh." Ucap Taufan seraya mencoba untuk memangkukan Halilintar kembali.

Bath up yang sempit mempersulit usaha Taufan, meski akhirnya ia berhasil memangkukan sang kakak ke pangkuannya. Halilintar memejamkan matanya, hembusan nafas Taufan di dadanya membuat libidonya kembali tinggi. Jilatan Taufan pada dadanya membuat Halilintar mengernyit geli dan memeluk kepala Taufan. Taufan membuka mulutnya dan mulai menyantap kembali puting sang kakak yang sudah kembali keras itu. Taufan memajukan badannya sedikit, mencoba memudahkannya bergerak melahap dada sang kakak.

"Hnngh, aaah, Fhaan...." desah Halilintar, merasakan bagian tersensitif di dadanya itu dimainkan. Juga..., Halilintar merasakan kejantanannya dan Taufan pun berciuman satu sama lain. Mengalirkan aliran listrik keseluruh tubuh Halilintar.

"Aaah..., kak..., Lihat milik kita saling berciuman...." ucap Taufan yang sudah puas memainkan dada Halilintar. Halilintar menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sembari merapikan sebagian rambut basah setengah keringnya itu dengan tangan yang sama.

"A, aku merasakhannya..., mmh..., sedari tadi, Fhan...." ucap Halilintar.

Taufan terkekeh. Ia mengambil tangan Halilintar yang bebas lalu membuat tangan itu melingkupi kedua kejantanan mereka. Taufan pun menuntun Halilintar untuk meremas keduanya secara bersamaan. Halilintar mengerang sembari melesakan kepalanya ke belakang beruntung dinding kamar mandi yang berada dekat bath up itu masih cukup jauh sehingga kepala Halilintar tidak membenturnya. Halilintar terus mengerang kenikmatan karena ia dan Taufan sama-sama meremas milik mereka itu.

Halilintar memajukan kepalanya dan memeluk Taufan, ekspresinya begitu kelelahan. Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menghentikan perbuatannya, ia memposisikan Halilintar untuk kembali duduk membelakanginya. Halilintar terlelap di dada Taufan, tak lama Taufan pun terlelap. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih berendam dalam air hangat yang mulai mendingin itu.

Tamat

~...~...~...~

Omake.

“HATSYI!!!”

Halilintar terbangun dan langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri yang kedinginan. Taufan yang tidur di belakangnya pun ikut terbangun karena suara bersin Halilintar. Ia dan Halilintar segera keluar dari air yang sudah dingin itu dan segera menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan handuk. Taufan pun bersin setelah selesai menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

“Kenapa kau tidak bawa aku ke tempat tidur? Atau setidaknya bangunkan aku dulu, Fan!” marah Halilintar yang langsung kembali bersin.

“Ish..., aku kan juga ketiduran, Kak!” keluh Taufan. Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai berpakaian. Halilintar memandang pakaian baru yang ternyata juga sudah disiapkan oleh Taufan.

“Kejahatanmu ini terencana sekali, Fan. Hebat sekali bisa menyewa kamar sebesar ini di hotel semewah ini.” Ucap Halilintar yang sedang merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir.

“Apa aku belum bilang kalau Hotel ini salah satu anak perusahaanku?” Halilintar mematahkan sisirnya.

“APA KATAMU, FAN?!”


End file.
